The Newcomer
by Pure Blu
Summary: Let me just shorten it up for you: Some guy on Earth teleports to PonyVille from a near-death moment. I know the begining sounds pretty cheesy and all, but this guy now has multiple personalities from Video Game characters. Now not so cheesy. Rated T because I felt like rating it like that.


**Hello everybody and welcome the story "The Newcomer" (If you didn't know, plus I'm very helpful with the dumb). This is kinda my second MLP-based story (Technically my first since the first one is just a rough draft) about this guy with multiple personalities from video games. Also one of our authors, Pure_Red, will be in it.(The character is not really him, but an alternate version of him)Well that is it I guess so enjoy. **

Finally summer break came! I had just zipped my backpack, ready to get home, when...ugh...THEY came.

"Hope your summer sucks as much as you do, you Nazi!" One of them said, slapping the back of my head. I looked up at them with hatred in my eyes, rubbing the back of my head. Oh sometimes how I wished we stayed in Germany.

You see, I use to live in Germany, until we moved when I was 13, now I'm 17. My name is Brandon, but ever since I made this YouTube account 2 years ago, I started calling myself 'Pure_Red'. So I basically do video game commentaries of Team Fortress 2, Left 4 Dead 2, PAYDAY 2, and sometime CoD-Zombies, and currently have 59,000 subscribers, which is not a whole lot. half of my subs just subbed to me because before I had this deep German accent, and they called it 'exotic', but as the years passed, I had grown to the american accent so now I sound like I grew up in the U.S. My looks...I wouldn't say I looked hot, or sexy, or very cute, just your average person I guess. My hair color is dark brown, I have blue eyes, and wear whatever normal Americans wear. I guess you could call me normal...but some of my classmates see me a different way.

Since I came to this school as a freshmen, it was pretty obvious that I came from Germany, so a bunch of the kids started calling me Hitler the 2nd, or just Nazi, which really got on my nerves, but I was a shy kid, so the insults kept coming like crazy. As I advanced through high school, less and less kids made fun of my German heritage and accent, but some kept doing it.

As I was about a block away from my house, I noticed a black truck coming to me. At first I was confused, but then when I looked at the driver...I made a run for it. I made a dash through the busy sidewalks, bumping into people, but my backpack was basically dead weight, so I was going slower and slower. I made a dumb move to run into a dead-end ally. As I rammed into the fence, I tried to climb over it, leaving my backpack behind, but a hand was tugging on my white T-shirt.

I fell on my back, seeing 4 heads, with smirks on their faces. "Well, well, well...If it isn't the Nazi. Why di you run away from us? We're not bad people..." He said sarcastically, making the other 3 laugh. The big kid grabbed me by the neck of my shirt til I could feel his hot breath on my face. "To show you we are good people, lets play a game. It's called 'Reverse Concentration Camp'" He said in an evil tone.

He shoved me into the brick wall, hard. Everyone grabbed what they could find on the ground liek broken bottles or rocks. The big kid held up his arm in the air.

"Ready..." He said.

"Aim..." The rest charged up their throw.

"FIRE!" He screamed, and everything crashed on me. As I tried to cover my face, I got a broken bottle right smack in forehead.

I was now cowering in fear, the objects still flying at me. I tried to hide the front of my body to the wall, but a piece of the ground hit me right in the spine. I fell down, pain shooting from my back. "Fellow Jews, kick the Nazi...TO DEATH!" He yelled. They all walked up to me, kicking my legs, arms, side of my face, or even stomping on my face or stomach. One of them stomped real hard at my gut, knocking the wind out of me. Soon, talking was heard at the front of the ally, and the goons climbed up the fence, leaving me in a dark corner of the ally. I laid there, gasping for air, blood drooling out of my mouth. As soon as I got some air back, I tried to sit up, which was very difficult to. I looked at my damaged body. My T-shirt was ripped up a bit and had some blood stains on it. My arm was completely bruised up with some cuts. My legs had some rips too, and they felt like jello. I felt my face, and blood was all over them. I was pretty sure they had broke my back, and a few ribs, and I couldn't get up. I suddenly felt a bit drowsy, either from being tired, or loss of blood. I tried to crawl my way, but I didn't have the energy, so I just laid with my back in the air. Before I had a chance to make another move, I blacked out.

I was pretty sure I'd died or something, since everything was black for about 10 minutes. A blinding white light came into view. Soon color came into view, but even though it was blurry, it didn't look like the ally, everything was too bright to be it. As my sight was getting clear, I could somehow feel the bones in my body again, but they felt different. I lifted my head, looking around. It seemed as if I woke up on a sidewalk...in some sort of city. I looked around to see if I could find someone...but they didn't look like me...they looked like colorful horses.

"What the fu...?" I mumbled, seeing that all of them looked at me with a scared or concerned expression. A yellow Pegasus walked up to me. As we were face to face, she said a friendly 'Hello...', which scared the living daylight out of me. As I jumped up in shock, I felt like something was changing inside of me. Soon I had made a really loud screeching sound, which sounded awfully like the Hunter from Left 4 Dead. I jumped really far back, landing on top of one of the buildings. "Wow...did I just jump ALL the way back here...?" I thought. I looked at my hands...only to find them light grey hooves...which a dark blue hoodie sleeve on it, the arms taped down with some duck tape on them. "Ok, I must be in some sort of dream...or is this what Heaven REALLY looks like?".

**Sorry for this being short, I just wanted to cut to the chase and end it. Loved it? Good. Hated it? At least I tried. Of course more will come, just give me a day...or a week...or maybe 5 years...bye...**


End file.
